


Truce *REUPLOADED*

by Boozey_St_John



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Jake is an asshole, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozey_St_John/pseuds/Boozey_St_John
Summary: Leon is sick of the pissing contest between Chris and Jake. He knows exactly what they need in order to call a truce.*This is a reupload, there have been no changes to the story*
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Leon Kennedy/Jake Muller
Kudos: 15





	Truce *REUPLOADED*

It was one of those rare occasions where everyone had the weekend off. And an even rarer occasion where everyone was in the mood to get together. Sherry had convinced Leon, Jake, and Chris to come out for a few drinks at the local bar, more importantly, she just wanted peace between Chris and Jake. She couldn’t take the pissing competition between the two when it came to Leon. Gathering from the texts Leon had sent her, neither could he. Sure, Leon was used to the constant attention, he never experienced anything like Jake and Chris before. Sure, he considered both men attractive but when it came to their childish behaviour, it was a complete turn off. 

Leon made his way through the bar, blue eyes scanning around until he located his friends. “Sorry I’m late guys.” He beautiful brunette smiled as he took his leather jacket off, hooking it onto the back of his chair. A white v-neck t-shirt clung to his body, leaving little to the imagination. His fitted dark blue jeans outlined the curve of his ass perfectly. Chris and Jake immediately went silent as their eyes fell onto the beautiful creature before them. 

“Leon!” Sherry exclaimed as she leaned in to give him as kiss on the cheek. 

“Hey Leon.” Chris greeted with a coy smile. There was something about Leon that always caused butterflies in his stomach and his heart flutter. Leon had the ability to just take his breath away. 

“Well, hello there.” Jake growled seductively. He scooted his chair closer to Leon, his hand immediately falling onto the older man’s lap once he was seated. 

Leon blushed and quickly grabbed the drink menu. He asked his friends their suggestion for a drink. 

“A screaming orgasm and a cumshot… Oh and for a drink- how about a Long Island?” Came Jake’s snarky reply causing Leon to once again blush. He looked up at Chris, who was now, obviously annoyed by Jake’s childish word play. Sherry giggled at lewd joke. Maybe it was because she was on her second daiquiri, she always was a lightweight. 

Clearing his throat and closing the menu, Leon decided on the Long Island Iced Tea; it was his usual drink anyway. Chris got up from the table and made his way to the bar, ordering another Jack and Coke for himself and Leon’s Long Island Iced Tea. He requested that his jack and coke be more Jack than coke; he needed all the booze he could get to put up with Jake’s arrogant nonsense. He paid for both drinks, leaving a nice tip for the attractive bartender, and made his way back to the table. He gently set down Leon’s drink in front of him and gave him a wink. 

“Chris, you didn’t have--” The brunette was cut off by the muscular man. “But I wanted too.” Chris responded before taking a sip of his own drink. He grimaced as the concoction burned its way down his throat. 

“Very much appreciated, Chris.” Leon smiled as he took a sip. It was just the way he liked it. Strong but not overpowering  
The youngest man snorted at Chris’ act of kindness. He turned his head towards Leon, watching the sexy man’s lips wrap around the straw. For a moment he wondered what those lips would feel like wrapped around his now hard cock. “No cherry?” Jake teased. 

“Of course not! Besides, I don’t like the cherries that come with drinks.” Leon responded, his eyes still focused on Chris. “I’d’ve taken your cherry anyway.” Came the younger man’s perverted reply. Sherry giggled again. Yep, the alcohol was definitely getting to her. 

Chris grunted. He bit down on his lip, pretty sure he was able to taste blood. He wanted to smash Jake’s head into the table but restrained himself for the sake of Leon and Sherry. Instead, he took a gulp of his drink. The alcohol was taking way too long to kick in. 

As the hours passed so did the drinks. Leon had put Sherry in an Uber some time ago, reminding her to text him as soon as she got home, which she did. The three men sat around the table, making awkward small talk- most of which turned into sexual puns by Jake. Finally, when Chris had enough, he slammed his fist on the table- demanding Jake grow up and shut up for once. He was sick of the young man’s disrespectful manner towards Leon. Jake, on the other hand, mocked Chris for being such a ‘white knight’. A heated exchange of words commenced before Leon could take no more. 

“STOP! Both of you!” Leon interjected . His face was flushed due to the alcohol he had consumed. “If I let both of you fuck me tonight, will you two just stop with the pissing contest?” 

Chris’ eyes went wide while Jake’s jaw dropped. “L-L- What?” Chris stammered. He needed a moment to process what he had just heard. 

“You both can fuck me tonight.” Leon confirmed. He finished his final drink as he stood up from the table, grabbing his leather jacket. “This is what you both wanted right?” He seductively ran his fingers through his freshly dyed brunette locks. “Well, come on. And think of this as a fucking peace treaty” He motioned for both men to follow him as he made his way to the bar to take care of the remaining tab. 

Chris and Jake made their way out of the bar the began to follow Leon. Chris’ arm wrapped protectively around the slender man’s waist while Jake’s hand slid into Leon’s back pocket, squeezing his firm backside. The golden silence was short lived as the two started their nonsense again. 

“You think you’ll be able to keep up with us Chris? I mean at your age you can barely keep up an erection.” Jake mocked then pulling Leon closer to him. 

“And at your age you’ll barely have any teeth left if you keep fucking with me, you little shit.” Chris snarled back, this time, pulling Leon closer to him. 

Wesker’s offspring laughed menacingly. “Well Leon, after you’ve had your two minutes with the one pump chump over there, I’ll really show you what I can do.” he promised while giving Chris a dirty stare. Leon’s conscious was starting to yell at him. Exactly what the hell did he get himself into? Why would he think that having Jake and Chris at the same time would be a good idea? It was probably too late to back out; besides, he was more afraid of Chris murdering Jake if he were to back out. He cursed himself as he listened to the two continue their pettiness, the grabbing and groping becoming aggressive. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on by the roughness. 

After what seemed like an eternity of bickering and walking, the trio finally made it to Leon’s apartment; no one was injured, bruised, or bloody. “Hurry up and get the fucking door open.” Jake grunted, pushing his groin against the brunette’s ass. Leon groaned feeling the younger man’s hardness against him. Once the lock clicked open, Leon was immediately pushed into his apartment, closing the door with a slam once Chris made his way in. 

The slender brunette was pinned; Leon facing Chris as the muscular man leaned against the door, their lips locking in a passionate kiss. The kiss cut short when Leon’s head was yanked back by Jake, his fingers grabbing the soft locks. They shared an aggressive kiss before Jake pulled away, licking down the side of Leon’s neck, biting down on the soft flesh causing an instant bruise. A moan escaped from Leon’s lips as Chris pulled his waist towards his own instantly grinding into the younger man’s hardness while his hands slid up the tight shirt Leon wore, fingers pinching and teasing his sensitive nipples (which happened to be his weakness). 

“Fuck…” Leon muttered as pleasure overcame his body. With Jake’s hand still gripped tightly in his hair, the young man leaned into his ear, his hot breath tickling his ear. “You’re a filthy fucking slut aren’t you? You love being used as a cum dump, don’t you?” Jake whispered in a husky tone. Another moan escaped from Leon’s lips as his hips ground into Chris’ harder. 

So Leon also liked dirty talk, apparently. 

Leaning in for one more kiss with Jake, Leon felt himself being lifted by Chris’ brute strength. He was carried into the plain bedroom and plopped onto the bed. Before he could register what just happened Leon’s had been stripped of his shirt. A trail of kisses on his chest and stomach only to trail back up to his nipples. Chris took the hardened tan peg into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it then giving it a gentle tug with his teeth. The brunette gasped as another jolt of pleasure shot through his body and straight to his groin. He had forgotten about Jake until the young man appeared before him, stroking his hard cock. Feeling frustrated, Jake grabbed Leon’s hand, forcing it around his throbbing member. The brunette tightly grasped at the organ as he began to stroke it. 

“Suck it.” Commanded Jake. Again grabbing Leon’s hair and forcing him down onto his cock. The brunette’s attention completely focused on Jake as he took the cock into his mouth. Not wanting Chris to feel left out, he motioned for the muscular man to stand beside Jake, who was too lost in ecstacy to notice, and helped him unbuckled his pants. Using his free hand to release Chris’ rock hard cock from their cotton dungeon. 

He stroked Chris while he sucked Jake. 

With a soft pop, Jake’s cock slid of out Leon’s mouth. He took the cocks in both hands and stroked them at a steady pace, before leaning in to give them dual blowjobs. However the brunette’s eyes never breaking contact with Chris’, which aroused him even more, if that was even possible. Noticing the lack of attention he was receiving, Jake reached back and delivered a smack on Leon’s cheek, causing the former blonde to immediately look up at the young man. 

“I’ll fuck you dry if you’re not a good and fair boy.” The young man seethed. His fingers gripping tighter on Leon’s hair. 

Chris’ eyes went wide once he witnessed that. The audacity of the little punk to strike Leon! Before he could do anything about it, he heard another moan slip from Leon’s cock filled mouth. As he looked down, there he saw it, Leon blushing in embarrassment from the slap and the threat. 

“You like being slapped like the fucking whore you are?” Jake groaned, striking the sexy DSO agent again causing Leon to whimper this time. Immediately, Chris slid his cock out of Leon’s mouth- narrowing his eyes, almost a death glare, on the youngest man. 

Noticing the look in Chris’ eyes, Leon removed Jake’s cock from his mouth. Pulling the BSAA captain’s hand and looking at him in pure lust. 

“Its okay. I like it.” Leon assured the older man. Chris raised an eyebrow noticing Leon’s straining erection through his jeans. Poor Leon, he’d been too busy pleasuring the two men that he had forgotten about himself. He smirked, if the slender man wanted rough, he’d give him rough. Pushing the young man backwards, Chris’ hands went for Leon’s pants. He feverishly undid the leather belt, then Leon’s pants before pulling them off with a swift movement. He stopped to gaze at the sight before his eyes; 

Leon sprawled out on the bed, hair a mess, lips swollen, and his eyes a deep shade of blue, in nothing but his boxer briefs. Had it not been for Jake’s annoying ass, he’d sworn that he was dreaming. 

“Touch me.” Leon whimpered, his voice husky but needy. He was quickly silenced by Jake’s cock being forced into his mouth again, causing the blonde to choke from being caught off guard. He hadn’t noticed Jake above him with his knees on both sides of Leon’s body. Again, he gripped Leon’s hair, forcing his head up, and beginning to thrust in and out of his mouth. Finally picking up a steady pace when Leon caught on with the rhythm. 

“You like that pretty little mouth being fucked, huh? Of course you do.” He panted as he began to pump a little faster. Leon moaned, partially because of the face fucking, but mainly when he felt Chris’ hand around his cock. The older man pushed his legs up and his tongue found the sweet little rim of Leon’s entrance. The brunette let out a deep groan as his opening was being caressed, poked, and prodded by Chris’ tongue. “Looks like he’s ready for some dick.” Jake smirked as he turned his head to look at Chris with the brunette nodding enthusiastically. 

FINALLY! 

With a final lick Chris’ tongue darted back into his mouth. He released his hand from Leon’s cock, placing two fingers into his mouth, before sliding them into Leon’s awaiting hole. The brunette’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, Jake taking the cue and removing his cock from the warm wet cave of his mouth. Chris angled his fingers as he stretched the writhing mess that was Leon. Fingertips brushed at his prostate which was complimented with a loud yelp. 

“FUCK ME!” Leon could take no more. 

Jake and Chris shared a glance; arguing with each other mentally on who was going to fuck the former blonde first. 

“BOTH OF YOU!” 

The young mercenary’s eyes went wide while Chris looked like a deer caught in headlights. Would Leon really be able to handle both of them? As much as Chris hated to admit it, Jake was a decent size too. 

“W-what?” Chris stammered. He just wanted to confirm that Leon meant what he said. 

“Get the fucking lube in the top drawer and fuck me. Both of you! NOW!” The sexed up agent demanded. He pushed Jake off of him signaling him to get the lube. While the young man was distracted with his task, Leon pulled Chris’ arm, forcing him on the bed. He straddled Chris’ lap, pushing him down and looking into his eyes before leaning down and kissing the muscular man passionately. They both knew what it was; Jake and Leon were fucking, Chris and Leon, however, were making love. The best of both worlds. 

Once the lube was retrieved, Jake eagerly popped the cap off and squeezed a generous amount into his hand then smearing it on his aching cock. The remaining lube left on his fingers was spread onto Leon’s opening. Before Jake could slide in, Leon demanded he stop. In order to make this comfortable, Chris had to slide in first. Grabbing the lube from the bed, Leon squeezed the gel into his hand before coating Chris’ cock with it. He stroked him gently before lowering himself onto the BSAA captain. Soft whimpers and curses escaped his lips as he felt himself being stretched just by Chris’ massive size alone. Once fully impaled, he leaned forward and instructed Chris to sit up. The oldest man did as he was told while reaching for the pillows to prop himself up on. Once he was adjusted to Chris’ size, Leon gave the okay for Jake to enter him, immediately regretting this whole situation as he felt himself being stretched beyond his limits. His mind yelled at him to stop but he couldn’t, not now, not this far in. 

He hadn’t realised the tears streaming down his cheeks until Chris gently wiped them away. “You’re so beautiful and so perfect.” Chris cooed before locking Leon’s lips in another kiss. Once both men were finally inside him and he was adjusted, they slowly began to fuck the slender agent. With Chris hitting his prostate from an angle and Jake hitting it directly, he lost all feelings of pain and felt only pleasure. An indescribable pleasure. So much pleasure that his screams could be heard by the surrounding neighbors. 

“You’re so fucking dirty, Leon. You’re a filthy fucking slut, you know that?” Jake panted as his nails gripped into Leon’s hips. 

“YES! I’m a dirty fucking slut! I LOVE being fucked like a cheap whore! I NEED to be fucked like a cumdump!” Leon cried out as his hand found its way down to his own throbbing erection. He feverishly pumped himself feeling a bit awkward at first but eventually matching the rhythm that was being fucked in. Another cry emerged from his throat when Chris’ mouth wrapped around his right nipple, the left one being slightly pinched between Chris’ index and middle finger as his thumb kept brushing against it. He wrapped his arms around Chris, reveling in the euphoria that consumed his body and clouded his mind.

A spew of curses uttered by Jake let Leon know that he was about to cum. Crying out in pain when Jake pulled, jerking himself until his cum landed on Leon’s back. The young man throw his head back as he continued to spray the agent’s flesh with his seed. The young man stepped back, leaning against the wall for support as he caught his breath and composure, watching as Leon now began riding Chris. His hips going wild as he grinded against the muscular man, every so often stopping when Chris would grab his waist and thrust deeply into him. 

“Chris! God, I’m gonna cum!” Leon cried out. Throwing his head back, he let out a deep growl, as he bounced on his Chris’ cock. He heard a primal growl and felt his insides being filled with Chris’ cum which sent him over the edge. 

“YES!” Leon cried feeling his own orgasm arriving. His hand was swatted away by Chris, who jerked him off into his mouth, swallowing everything that Leon had to offer causing him to gasp.

Christopher Redfield. Never. Swallowed. EVER. 

Exhausted and sore, Leon collapsed onto Chris, his breathing out of control. Their lips locked in another kiss, sharing the taste of Leon. 

“Leon, I L--” Chris was interrupted by Jake. Yep, the special moment being ruined once again by the now, fully dressed, prick. He watched as Jake went into his wallet.. “Seems like you were the one who couldn’t keep up, Mueller. Next time don’t write checks that your body can’t cash.” Chris mocked as he watched the young man walk towards the bed.

“Fuck off, Macho Man. I gots mine- I busted a nut.” He grabbed a bill from his wallet and tossed it on top of Leon’s back. “Keep the change, Kennedy.” Jake taunted as he made his way out of the bedroom and eventually out of the apartment. 

Staring at Chris in disbelief, Leon reached for the bill on his back, rolling his eyes once looking at it.

Twenty bucks. How nice.

“Don’t worry, when I see that little shit again--” Chris began but was once again interrupted. He was starting to think that he should just keep his mouth closed. Leon smirked before leaning down to kiss the man beneath him. 

“Wanna order a pizza?” He shrugged while holding the twenty-dollar bill. 

It was official- Chris was in love.


End file.
